cascadefandomcom-20200214-history
A Revolutionary Tale
The episode starts with the Egg Crimson slowly making its way through an asteroid field, meanwhile Rouge is in the bath blackmailing Bokkun. She tells him to get her a freshly squeezed orange juice drink. Bokkun tells her to be quiet, and that it doesn't matter as long as it is made of fruit. Rouge then shows a heart-kiering and threatens to tell out his secret if he doesn't, with a grin on her face, so Bokkun says he will make another one. Rouge then asks him if Eggman entered the asteroid field because he detected a chaos emerald nearby, then Bokkun answers that he doesn't know. Rouge then grabs him by the leg and insists he tells her, when suddenly the ship shakes, making both Rouge and Bokkun slip and the bath spills everywhere. Meanwhile in the engine room/bridge, Bocoe and Decoe detected a fleet of Metarex ships and rebel planes fighting ahead. Eggman asks them to keep calm, and tells them it is just Sonic and his friends getting In his way once again. Turns out it was not Sonic and the gang at all. It was a group of humans fighting Pale Bayleaf's fleet of Metarex. Leon, anxious as a group of Metarex ships chased behind him, swore and tells the others they will never make it. Then a few seconds later, a young, teenage ginger girl called Molly leading the group of rebels flies in and insists them to go and attack the mothership with their all whilst she goes and distracts the satellite ships. Obeying her command, the boys do so and a Metarex trooper warns Pale Bayleaf of the incoming attack. In return, Pale Bayleaf fires his lasers on them, killing a few of the unseen fighters. During this moment, Eggman's ship receives damage from the fighting, so he sent out Shadow to destroy the Metarex fleet. Successfully destroying three satellite ships, one suddenly flies in front of Molly as she was almost killed, but before the Metarex ship could strike, Shadow quickly destroys the fourth ship. Molly sees Shadow for the first time, gasps, believing it was the spirit of Black Wind. The boy fighters radio contact Molly if she was okay, and questioning about the black and red Hedgehog, however Molly does not answer and only tells them to help him, ordering a formation C on the Metarex fleet. Pale Bayleaf decides it is pointless to continue the battle, and to temporarily retreat. The entire Metarex fleet retreated because of Shadow, and they kept their plans to destroy the resistance fighters at pattern B. A few minutes later, Molly contacts Eggman and thanks him for his help. Eggman says there is no need to thank him. Meanwhile Decoe and Bocoe are whispering about how pretty they thought Molly was and that they are jealous that the rebel fighters get to have her as their captain, wishing how Eggman was not the robots' leader. Eggman soon after heard them gossiping, and throws a one ton bucket on top of the two as a punishment. Slowly making their way to a literally cracked apart planet known as Cascade, Molly gives Eggman a little information about Cascade and how it was her and the fighters' home planet and how it became barren with its planet egg having been stolen a while ago. She aggressively insists she and her teammates are going to keep fighting until they restore their planet, despite being only 7 resistance fighters left. Eggman has finally discovered that the chaos emerald was somewhere on Cascade, asking Shadow to go and find the emerald, whilst whispering not to tell Rouge at the same time. However, Rouge hears what he says, and embarrassed, Eggman tells Shadow to keep an eye on Rouge. Whilst entered the base, Shadow has past memories of Chris and Sonic telling him Eggman is not trustworthy. Molly interrupts his memories and makes him jump a little. Shadow turns to Molly, as Molly is endlessly complimenting Shadow's power when fighting the Metarex, and how she and her teammates were amazed, impressed and completely shocked at what they had seen. Shadow then walks off, not caring about his power at that moment. Molly follows him, continues to ask questions, but this time about his origins, what his homeworld is like and where he learned to battle like that. Shadow tells her to drop it. Molly, guilty, admits that she talks way too much. Rouge assures her that Shadow is always grumpy and he is like that with everyone, and that all the guys Rouge meets are ignorant idiots. Molly rudely ignores her and runs up to Shadow, comparing him to Cascade's legendary hero, Black Wind. (See The Legend Of Black Wind Wiki for details about Black Wind), and that she thought he was him for a second, and explains the legend to him. Shadow once again walks off, and denies being a hero. Molly becomes silent and discouraged, whilst Rouge and Shadow were bickering about how she said it was a fairytale, then Shadow says she should stop thinking he is someone he isn't. Meanwhile in the other room, Eggman is receiving gratitude from Leon and the boys about how if he didn't come along, they would have been wiped out. Eggman again tells them not to thank him. However, they continued to compliment him. Fatwagon asks if Eggman takes care of his ship, and Decoe replies yes because he is very intelligent, then Bocoe says whether it be Metarex or something else, they can defeat them. The cascadians then get over excited, unable to shut up about not suffering in battle anymore, embarrassing the robots. Eggman interrupts and tells them that they have their own mission, therefore they cannot stay there forever. The cascadians became incredibly disappointed. Leon then lashes out very angrily, accusing Eggman that he thinks they're a small time resistance group and looks down on them, however Jetface tells Leon that's enough. Leon ignores Jetface and carries on moaning, then he starts bragging about how Cascade used to have an intergalactic empire that consisted of many planets, and that they used to live in a big futuristic, advanced but chavvy city. Fatwagon then tells Eggman they'll never understand how it feels to fight for several generations. Molly then interrupts the arguing and pulls Leon aside, asking him about the chaos emerald. Leon implies that he had never heard of it, but at Rouge's inquiry, remembered a meteor crash-landing on the planet, a supposed white-gem like thing. Rouge then excitedly says that is the emerald. Leon says it is in the mineral mine with the other collections of precious stuff. Molly then leaves to get it, but suddenly, Leon grabs her by the hand, asking her to do something else whilst she's there. He gives her a key that unlocks one of the cabinets, saying that there is a floppy disk in there that he could create an old version to improve the system of their planes. Molly runs off saying she's on it. However, it was actually a bomb that Leon had put in there during the landing of the chaos emerald, in order to make a deal with the Metarex. Shaking his fists in fear, he mumbles he has no other choice whilst Eggman and the others are laughing, joking about something. Meanwhile, Molly flies Rouge in her plane, whilst Shadow is running, about the history of Cascade. She explains to Rouge that Cascade was once a rich and powerful planet, that had nearly conquered the entire galaxy. She says how Cascade had an empire throughout space made by ruthlessly attacking and conquering other worlds, fighting countless wars against other worlds, conquering and dominating them, but when the Metarex came and stole the planet egg, their empire was lost, and it became barren with few survivors. Rouge asks Molly why won't she just leave instead of keep fighting. She answers because it is her planet, and we all like it, saying if she had the power of the Metarex, she would protect her planet. (Despite the fact that staying on the planet will only draw the last survivors away to extinction). Later on, the trio walk down a path towards the industrial district. However, cute giant fish leap out towards the trio. Molly sadly shot the first fish, then the rest were sadly taken care of by Shadow and Rouge.